Traditionally, at many law enforcement and Homeland Security checkpoints, tire deflation devices such as “Stop Sticks” are deployed manually by an additional officer to disable fleeing vehicles and prevent dangerous vehicle pursuits. In applications such as Border Patrol traffic checkpoints and International Ports of Entry, the additional officer is often pre-positioned to manually deploy a controlled tire deflation device in the event a vehicle attempts to flee the checkpoint. Three to four tire deflation devices in a flexible sleeve are thrown into the path of the fleeing vehicle by the additional officer. The present invention eliminates the need to have additional officers deploy the tire deflation device to disable the fleeing vehicle. The present invention will allow a single officer to remotely deploy the tire deflation device, up to 12 feet in length, in a timely manner by a signal from a wireless transmitter that can be worn by the officer.
The benefits of the present invention over other similar inventions is that the present invention leaves the roadway completely clear of any obstructions until the tire deflation device is actually deployed. Additionally, the present invention leaves the officer's hands unoccupied, which increases the officer's safety and potentially saves countless man-hours that can be used for other law enforcement activities. The human error of inadvertently deploying tire deflation devices in front of the wrong vehicle is reduced because confusion or poor communication between the checkpoint officer and the addition officer will no longer be a factor.